Last Moments
by Aquamarine1212
Summary: There are those precious few moments that subside between life and death. They can stretch hours or be done in mere minutes. Use them wisely. Death is the time to make amends, forgive others, and most importantly tell those close to your heart that you love them. But always remember: death is only the beginning. Rated K-Plus for violence and frightening scenes.
1. Silverstream

**I do not own warriors.**

I screamed. The smell of blood filled the air and pain coursed through my body. I could see four blurry outlines of cats above me.

"Hold on Silverstream!"

I recognized the voice of the Thunderclan medicine cat apprentice, Cinderpaw. She gently began to stroke my belly. Her paw was soft and comforting. I took a few breaths before I let out another yowl of pain. Spasms rippled through my body and I could see blood pooling around me.

_Something is wrong. There isn't supposed to be this much blood._

"She's loosing too much blood," Cinderpaw meowed frantically, "She'll die!"

"Can't you do anything?" I recognized the voice of Fireheart, the orange tom who was best friends with my mate. I looked up at him, and his green eyes were filled with horror.

_I can't die! Not now! How will Graystripe live without me?_

"Graystripe," I croaked out weakly before another spasm hit me and I hissed.

"I'm here Silverstream, I'm here," Graystripe said. Pushing Cinderpaw out of the way, he laid down next to me.

"I'm glad you're here," I meowed out weakly.

"Just don't die," Graystripe meowed desperately, "Don't die on me."

"I-" I gasped midsentence, "-can't guarantee that." Graystripe's amber eyes locked with mine and we stared into each others gaze. I could feel the love burning between us, more powerful than any boundary.

"I love you," I whispered quietly.

"Oh Silverstream, I love you too," Graystripe meowed. Tears sprung up in his eyes and he tried to wipe them away with his paws, "I'll be strong for you my love."

I yowled in agony as a stronger spasm hit me. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. It was horrible, the most horrible pain I've ever felt. Suddenly there was a squeal and the pain subsided.

"A tom!" Cinderpaw meowed happily. I used up my remaining strength to look up at the bundle of fur near my belly. He was dark gray and covered in red streaks of blood. A clear sac encompassed him, and Cinderpaw pushed him over to Tigerclaw, the brown tabby from Thunderclan.

"Lick his fur backwards," Cinderpaw ordered.

"I'm not a medicine cat!" Tigerclaw protested, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Do you want the kit to die?" Cinderpaw snarled, glaring at him. Tigerclaw blinked a couple times, then with a grumble he set to work, licking the tom's fur to warm him up.

"He's beautiful," Graystripe meowed, his eyes shining with awe and amazement.

I tried to purr but the stinging pain wouldn't allow me. Suddenly another spasm shook me, this one even more violent than the last. I howled, my torture being echoed throughout the forest for every cat to hear.

"A she-cat!" Cinderpaw announced, her eyes shining. I was breathing heavily now and my head was spinning. _So much blood. Too much blood. _I looked over at the she-cat. She was light gray and already her fur was showing signs of becoming long and luxurious, although now it was wet and it stuck to her skin, making her look small and cold. She let out a high-pitched mewl as Cinderpaw began to briskly lick her fur. Once the small kit was breathing, Cinderpelt turned and rested a paw on my stomach.

"That's all," she finally meowed after several moments of silence. I sighed and let my head drop.

My eyes roamed from Cinderpaw's gray pelt, to Fireheart's orange fur, and then rested on Graystripe. His amber eyes shined with sadness and he leaned in closer to me.

"Graystripe..." I murmured softly.

"Sssh. Save your energy. The kits need you," Graystripe purred soothingly. Slowly he ran his tail down my spine. I soaked in his presence. It calmed me, made my thoughts clear once again. As I stared into those amber eyes that had captured my attention so long ago, I came to the conclusion that I was dying.

And I realized, to my own surprise, that I was fine with that.

I remembered back when I had first met Graystripe. He was drowning in the river. At the time he had seemed like an idiot. But after I pulled him out, I couldn't look away. Those beautiful yellow eyes, the sleek gray pelt; it had been love at first sight.

But it would have never worked. Maybe things were better this way. My death would bring respect to my kits. If I were to live, they would forever live in shame. They would be outcasts. That wasn't the life I wanted for them.

"Graystripe, I'm dying," I meowed.

"But Cinderpaw will heal you," Graystripe meowed frantically, "Don't give up!"

I shook my head sadly. "It's too late Graystripe. Take good are of the kits," I croaked, "Remember that I will always love you..."

"No!" Graystripe wailed, "Silverstream, I love you! You can't die!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, and unending grief filled his amber eyes. I stared deeply into those eyes. They were beautiful, but somehow I had the feeling I would never see them again.

Now was the time to make amends.

"I'm sorry. For everything," I gasped, "Please Fireheart, Tigerstar, Cinderpaw, forgive me. I was only following my heart..." I looked back at Graystripe, soaking in every detail.

"We will meet again Graystripe..." I meowed, my voice starting to fade as my life drained away, "I love you..."

The forest began to grow dimmer. I could feel myself slipping away into darkness and I sighed with relief. My suffering was ending. It was time to head home.

I closed my eyes and let death wash over me.


	2. Brindleface

**I do not own warriors.**

"Tigerstar!"

I spat out his name, my voice filled with venom, and said it with bitterness, like it was a curse. The brown tabby tom smirked at me from his perch at the crest of the hill. His amber eyes flashed with menace and his muscles rippled underneath his handsome coat. The smell of rabbit blood wreathed around him, and I felt fury pounding through my veins.

_He's been stealing Thunderclan prey!_

"How dare you set foot in Thunderclan territory," I growled, flexing my claws, "You know you aren't welcome here. We all know the truth about what you have done."

"Has Fireheart been spreading gossip about me?" Tigerstar smirked, "I'm _so_ scared. That foolish tom is just a kittypet. That's all he'll ever be!"

"Get. Out," I hissed, "Or I will kill you."

"I seriously doubt that," Tigerstar meowed cockily, sliding down the slope, "You are no match for me, you dumb queen."

I growled, my fur bristling on my spine. "And you're overconfident and cruel," I retorted, "All you ever think about is yourself." I circled the large brown tabby, treading carefully. I didn't want to make the first move, but I didn't want him to catch me off guard. He eyed me carefully, his gaze already filled with triumph.

"I know just how to use you," he snarled with pleasure.

"You won't be using me," I hissed back, my blood pounding with adrenaline, "I will die for my clan."

"Of course you will Brindleface," he smiled crookedly, "You were always loyal. I never doubted that. You will fight to the last breath."

"You are a coward!" I snarled, "Your entire life is a lie! You've lied to your clanmates, your friends, everyone! Fireheart has shown me that."

"That kittypet is weak, useless and pathetic!" Tigerstar roared. Obviously I had struck a nerve."He is nothing but an outcast!"

"Fireheart is a far better deputy than you ever were," I hissed, watching with pleasure as Tigerstar's face contorted in fury.

"I've heard enough from you," Tigerstar snarled, "You will die!" He leaped at me, his huge claws unsheathed and his teeth bared. I jumped to the side, just barely missing his lunge, then clawed his his sides, sinking them deep into his flesh. He yowled with agony and whipped around, running his huge claws down my face. Blood blotted my vision and I screeched, stumbling backwards. He reared up on his hind paws, and I tried to move but was too late. His huge paws crushed my head against the ground and I heard a sharp cracking noise.

_He's crushing my skull!_

Yowling in fury, I flashed out my hind claws and raked them along his belly, causing deep wounds that immediately spurted blood. He tore away from me, gasping in pain, and I backed up, snarling at him. We stood there for a moment in tense silence.

"Had enough yet Tigerstar?" I hissed. I could feel my head throbbing with pain, but I couldn't let Tigerstar know I was in horrible agony.

"You are foolish Brindleface," he snarled, "You should have ran away when you had the chance!" Suddenly he lunged at me, catching me off guard. Before I could even try to dodge him, he was on me. His paws pinned me to the ground, and his face was so close to mine I that his breath ruffled my cheek fur.

"Your death will bring doom to your entire clan," Tigerstar hissed, pain in his voice but victory shining in his eyes, "Your body will be left for the dogs to chew at. They will love the taste of your blood, and they will want more. Thunderclan will _fall_." He sunk his claws into my shoulders and I winced.

"How did you become this Tigerstar?" I whispered, "You used to be the best warrior our clan had to offer. When did you become this monster in front of me?"

"I am no monster," Tigerclaw hissed, "I will bring great prosperity to the forest. Under my rule, every warrior will thrive!"

"Innocent cats dying? Kits being trained until they're killed? Cats with impure blood being shunned? That's what you call thriving?" I spat at him.

"You don't understand. None of you do," Tigerstar meowed coldly, "That's why you must die." Suddenly he flashed out his teeth and buried them into my neck. I screamed in pain as blood began to pour out, my life draining away.

"Thank you Brindleface," Tigerclaw hissed coldly, "You will be a tremendous help in Thunderclan's defeat." Then he disappeared into the bushes, the greenery engulfing him.

"No..." I hissed out weakly. I could feel my breaths becoming shorter and more labored. My head was beginning to feel light and my paws were going numb.

_I failed them all. I should have ran back to warn them_.

I began to twitch, trying desperately to hold onto life, but it was disappearing too fast. There was no family, no friends to comfort me here. I would die alone and die in vain. Thunderclan would be destroyed because of me. Darkness began to appear on the edges of my vision. I felt tears crawling down my face.

_This is all my fault._

Then all was black and I felt no more.


	3. Moonflower

**I do not own warriors.**

I burst through the gorse bushes surrounding Windclan's camp, growling in annoyance as the prickles caught in my fur, tearing out large clumps of it. The sound of yowling filled the air, and I could see the Thunderclan cats fiercely clawing at the Windclanners. My daughter, Snowpaw, was raking her claws down a black and white tom's face. He yowled in fury and sent a flurry of blows at her, which she skillfully dodged. I glanced over at my other daughter Bluepaw, who was tearing fur off of a dark ginger tom while he screamed in agony. There was fur flying everywhere and claws flashing as blood stained the dirt in the camp.

I slid down into the clearing, my paws scraping against pebbles and stones. A pinkish-gray she-cat flew by me, missing my whiskers by a mouse-length. She leaped onto Tawnyspots and began to rip at his ears. _So much blood._

"Hurry Moonflower!" Pinestar raced up to me, his green eyes alight with excitement and blood streaking his fur, "Destroy the herbs!"

"Yes Pinestar," I meowed, dipping my head. Then I turned and charged into the battle, my tail streaming behind me. The yowling of cats surrounded me and I pushed my paws to go faster. Flashes of fur passed across my vision, but I ignored the cats locked in battle and used my nose to guide me to the medicine den. A snarl came from behind me and I glanced back. A white she-cat was hot on my tail, her amber eyes burning with hatred.

I turned to face her, my back fur bristling, but suddenly Bluepaw appeared out of nowhere, screeching a battle cry and toppling into the she-cat.

"Thanks Bluepaw!" I panted. She flashed me a smile before she engaged the she-cat again, snarling to show off her teeth.

I sniffed at the air. The smell of herbs was wafting from a small hole in the ground. I trotted up to the hole and paused for a moment. None of this felt right. Destroying Windclan's medicine supply wasn't explicitly against the warrior code, but somehow I got the feeling that Starclan wouldn't approve. I shook off my thoughts. The warrior code stated that the leader's word was the law, and I had been given orders by Pinestar to do this. It had to be the right thing to do. But my stomach still churned with guilt as I slipped down into the den.

Earth pressed around me and I felt my heartbeat speed up. I struggled to worm my way downwards, scratching at the dirt with my claws. Darkness surrounded me and I felt panic starting to rise in my chest. What if I became stuck in the tunnel? What if I never saw light again?

_That's stupid. Windclanners come down here all the time. If they can do it, so can I._ Finding new resolve, I pushed forwards harder until suddenly the tunnel widened into a cavern. I sighed with relief and shook out my fur, dirt scattering onto the floor of the burrow. Slowly my eyes began to adjust to the darkness, and I gasped. There were tons of piles of leaves and berries lined up along the den wall. The scents of them all mingled together and tasted foul in my mouth. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

_The sooner I get out of here the better._

I began to storm furiously through the den, shredding leaves and stomping on berries. My eyes stung as pieces of the leaves flew into my eyes, and I tried to blink them out. I lapped up a mouthful of poppy seeds and grinded them in my mouth before I spit them back out in a gooey mess on the floor. _Disgusting._

Before long, the entire den was a mess of berry juice and fragments of leaves. I had done my job well; Windclan would never be able to use these herbs. Suddenly a vision of injured cats, wailing in despair as their medicine cat tried to heal them, flashed in my mind. But there would be no herbs to ease their pain, to stop infection. I jolted back in horror, staring at the destruction I had caused.

_What have I done?_

"No!" A wail came from the entrance of the den and I whipped my head around. A mottled dark brown tabby padded into the den. His amber eyes flashed with despair.

"My herbs!" he screeched, clawing at the remains. Then his head suddenly snapped up to stare at me. The despair in his eyes changed to hatred.

"How could you?!" he hissed, flexing his claws, "You have just destroyed Windclan, you monster!"

"I was only following orders!" I wailed. I shared this tom's grief. Why had I ever listened to Pinestar? Goosefeather's omen was foolish; we never should have listened to him. I could imagine kits, elders, warriors, all dying because I had destroyed the medicine that would have healed them.

_This isn't a battle. This is a slaughter._

"You will pay!" the tabby snarled, lunging at me. Letting out a screech, I threw myself across the den to avoid his claws. I scrabbled at the floor, trying to find a foothold in the dirt. The tabby hissed and turned around towards me, flattening his ears. Quickly, I bolted towards the exit, squeezing myself into the hole and crawling up towards the light. The medicine cat's claws were ripping into my tail as I struggled to move upwards.

Suddenly my nose burst into the fresh air, and the front half of me emerged from the ground. I kicked back my hind legs, hearing the tom screech and let go of my tail as my feet collided with his muzzle. I wiggled out of the hole and dashed across the clearing, the world passing me by in a blur.

"Coward!" the brown tabby hissed. I could feel his breath on my tail and I struggled to move faster. But suddenly I felt my paw curl underneath itself as I leaped forwards. Screaming, I tumbled to the ground, dust rising from where I hit the earth. The tom snarled and leaped on me, pressing his paws onto me and pinning me down. I struggled against him, but he was strong, and his paws pressed harder onto me.

"You want to bring death?" he snarled, "Then let me help you!" Suddenly he sunk his teeth into my neck. His face was pressed against mine as he bit down harder. I could feel blood bubbling out of my neck fur and I gasped for breath, choking on the blood. He stared at me, fury and anguish in his eyes as he stood back and watched me die.

Pinestar had been wrong. Goosefeather had been wrong. And I was going to pay the ultimate price for their mistakes.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, locking my eyes with the medicine cat's, "I'm sorry." The last thing I saw was my daughter racing towards me, her blue eyes filled with horror.

But it was far too late to save me.


	4. Snowfur

**I do not own warriors.**

"Riverclan are a bunch of greedy dirtbags."

"Why do you say that?"

"They have all those fish in the river, yet they still fight for land."

"Well, maybe they want land for when the river freezes over and they can't catch fish."

"Are you defending _Riverclanners_ Bluefur?"

"What? No!"

I trotted through the forest next to my sister, Bluefur. The wind struck my face and ruffled my white pelt. My paws were itching to run. The nursery had been so confining! Yet I couldn't help but think of Whitekit, my precious son. Maybe I should have stayed at camp with him.

_Relax, he's got an entire clan to look after him! _I thought to myself. But I couldn't help sending a quick glance back at camp.

"So what's all this about your new found love for Riverclan?" I snorted.

"I don't love Riverclan! I don't even like them!" Bluefur hissed defensively.

"Relax Bluefur, I'm just messing with you," I purred playfully. Bluefur sighed, staring at her paws as we strode forwards. I nudged her. "Hey, something's up," I meowed, "I can tell. What's on your mind?"

"Well...yesterday I saw a Riverclanner on our territory," Bluefur confessed, "That one tom, Oakheart."

"What?" I said angrily, "Those mange-pelts! Did you tell Sunfall?"

"...No," Bluefur whispered, still staring at her paws.

"What?" I meowed in shock, "How could you not tell Sunfall? We can't just let any cat wander into our territory whenever we feel like it! We have to protect our clan and our prey! Where has your loyalty to Thunderclan gone Bluefur?"

"I'm still loyal to my birth clan!" Bluefur hissed, "I just didn't think one tom wandering across the border was worth a war!"

I stood there, stunned. Bluefur's eyes softened and she stared back down at her paws._ Is she...in love with Oakheart?_ I stared at her. My own family had turned against the warrior code.

"No," I shook my head, backing up, "You can't love him. He's from Riverclan."

"You don't think I know that?" Bluefur hissed bitterly, "I tried Snowfur. But I can't tear myself away from him. Don't you see? I can't just stop loving him."

"You're no sister of mine," I snarled, whipping around and racing into the forest.

"Snowfur, no!" Bluefur wailed. I could hear her pounding pawsteps behind me, but I didn't stop. How could she betray Thunderclan like that? And for what? A stupid tom? I could feel tears slipping out of my eyes. I barely even knew my own kin anymore. I crashed through the undergrowth, my pawsteps causing birds to squawk in panic and flutter away. Suddenly I skidded to a halt as a foul reek hit my nose.

_Shadowclan!_

My hackles rose and I let out a growl. How dare they invade! This was our prey, our territory. Bluefur came to a halt next to me, breathing heavily.

"Snowfur, I'm sorry-" she began, but I put my tail over her mouth.

"It's fine Bluefur," I meowed impatiently, "Be quiet. There are Shadowclanners on our territory!" Bluefur's eyes widened and I let my tail drop. Quietly I began to track the scent, following it through a patch of ferns.

"What if it's a trap?" Bluefur hissed in my ear.

"There are only three of those crow-food eaters Bluefur," I snarled, "They would have sent more if they wanted to take on Thunderclan." My sister reluctantly followed me, her eyes filled with doubt. I spotted bloodstains on their scent trail and I growled deeply.

_Prey-stealers!_

Suddenly I pricked my ears, hearing unfamiliar voices ahead. Letting out a yowl of fury, I raced forwards and burst out from the treeline to face three Shadowclan warriors. Each of them held prey in their mouth and they had smug looks on their faces. _I want to rip those smug smiles right off their ugly faces!_

"Prey stealers!" I snarled, showing off my teeth, "Give that back. This is Thunderclan territory, and that is Thunderclan prey!"

"What are you going to do?" the smallest one sneered, "You're outnumbered."

Bluefur padded up to me, her eyes filled with fear. "Snowfur, they're right," she hissed in my ear, "We're outnumbered two to three. We should go back and report to Pinestar. He'll take care of these mouse hearts."

"What?" I snarled, turning to face her, "We can't let them get away!"

"We can't take them Snowfur," Bluefur said sternly, "Come'on, let's go back to Pinestar." Letting out an angry growl, I cast the Shadowclan patrol a glare before I trudged after Bluefur.

"That's right, go back and tattle on us you cowards!" a Shadowclan tom sneered. The rest of the patrol snickered and I felt my pelt heat up with rage.

"You're dead!" I screeched, whipping around and lunging at them. Quickly they scattered and began to bolt towards the thunderpath. I followed them, forcing my legs to move faster as I chased after them. _Those cocky idiots aren't getting away! _I felt the hot black surface of the thunderpath underneath my paws as I streaked after the three cats.

"Snowfur, no!" I heard Bluefur screech behind me and I glanced back at her. Her blue eyes were filled with horror as the rumbling of a monster filled the air. I looked over to see a red monster headed straight at me. It's round paws spun too fast for me to see and it's red pelt shone in the sunlight.

_I'm going to die!_

I crouched down and closed my eyes, waiting for the end. The monster rumbled past, and a slight breeze ruffled my fur. I didn't feel any collision. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was still crouched on the Thunderpath, unharmed. Standing up and shaking out my fur, I smiled. _Hah! Take that! You can't kill me, stupid monster._

"Snowfur!" I heard my sister wail and I looked over.

"Bluefur, I'm alright! See-" I suddenly choked on my words. Bluefur was lying on the side of the Thunderpath next to a white she-cat. The she-cat's eyes were glazed over and she was still. Blood streaked her pelt.

The white she-cat was me.

"No!" I whispered, my breathing becoming faster, "I can't be dead! My mate, my kits-"

"Your time has come," A familiar she-cat appeared next to me. Her striped gray pelt was comforting and I leaned against her, letting my tears soak into her fur.

"Mother..." I trailed off and began to sob, my body shaking with grief.

"I'm so sorry Snowfur," Moonflower meowed, her voice tainted with sadness. I swallowed, holding in the rest of my tears as I looked at Bluefur's defeated form huddled next to my body.

"It's time to go to Starclan my dear."


	5. Redtail

**I do not own warriors.**

Screeching, I threw myself at Oakheart, delving my claws into his side. He yowled and spun around, his eyes flaming before he reached over and bit at my neck. It wasn't a bite hard enough to kill, but nonetheless blood began to gush out of the wound. I could hear the yowls of my clanmates battling the other Riverclan warriors.

"You have lost!" Oakheart snarled, "The Sunningrocks belong to Riverclan!"

"We lost one battle," I retorted, "That doesn't mean we've lost the war."

I growled and twisted out of his grip. I could see chunks of my tortoiseshell fur hanging from Oakheart's mouth as we stood, our eyes locked on each other. The smooth surface of the Sunningrocks was a dangerous place to fight; I knew that with one wrong move I could slip and fall down into the smaller rocks below.

Oakheart lunged at me and I sidestepped out of the way. Oakheart landed heavily on where I had been only a moment ago and I heard a sharp crack. Suddenly my belly filled with dread.

"Oakheart! Rockslide!" I yowled. Oakheart's eyes grew panicked and he tried to scrabble away from the cracking rocks. I slid out my claws.

_Should I help Oakheart? Or should I get myself out of the path of the avalanche?_

With a note of dread, I realized that I couldn't leave any cat to die without trying to help. Letting out a battle cry, I charged towards the tom, determination growing with every stride.

Oakheart screamed as smaller rocks started to break off the larger one, falling down and tumbling to the ground. He weaved back and forth, wildly trying to dodge falling rocks. I hissed in frustration. I couldn't move fast enough. If I tried to go any faster I would slip on the rocks.

"Help!" Oakheart screeched and he scrabbled in panic, unsure of where to go.

"Oakheart!" I yowled. But it was too late. A rock pinned down his paw and he yowled in pain. I stared into his desperate eyes for a moment. Then another rock fell onto his hindquarters, and quickly he was buried in the avalanche. I paced nervously at the edge of the rockslide, my paws tingling with apprehension.

"Oakheart!" A Riverclan she-cat wailed and tried to dash into the path of the falling rocks, but I held her back with my tail. She stared into my eyes for a moment, grief stricken.

It didn't take long for the rocks to stop. As the dust settled, I realized that the Sunningrocks had hardly been damaged. A chunk of the largest rock was missing and a pile of broken stones laid at the base of the stones.

Then, carefully, I padded out to the pile of fallen stones. The battle around me had come to a grinding halt. All eyes were on me as I began to push away rocks with my paws, revealing Oakheart's reddish brown fur underneath. I felt my stomach rise into my throat.

His chest was still.

"Oakheart is dead," I announced gravely. The Riverclanners began to wail, and I uncovered the body and pulled Oakheart out of the rocks.

"He was an honorable tom," I meowed quietly, "We wish the best for him in Starclan."

The she-cat cast me desolate look before her and her clanmates picked up Oakheart's body. "We are finished here," she murmured, "The Sunningrocks are yours."

I watched the quiet procession. The cats slipped silently into the river, Oakheart being carried on their shoulders. I cast my eyes downward. This was a Riverclan death, not a Thunderclan one. It was unhonorable for me to witness their grieving.

Tigerclaw padded up next to me, his lips curled in a smirk. "That was easy," he meowed, licking bits of gravel out of his paws.

"We won!" Ravenpaw meowed happily, bouncing up to me. His amber eyes were shining with pride, "Did you see the way I clawed that Riverclan she-cat? She'll have some scars to remember."

"You did well," I forced out a purr.

"Go back to camp and tell the clan of our victory Ravenpaw," Tigerclaw meowed, flicking his ears.

"What? Why aren't you coming?" Ravenpaw's happy expression quickly fell into one of confusion.

"Just do it!" Tigerclaw hissed, "Redtail and I have business."

"Y-yes," Ravenpaw stammered, his eyes widening. Then he bolted into the bushes, his black tail disappearing into the greenery with a flick.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," I advised Tigerclaw, "He'll end up being afraid of you. Now what's this about business? Is something wrong?"

Tigerclaw's ears flicked toward the forest nervously, as if he were listening for eavesdroppers. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and peered around the edge of the clearing. "Oh it's, err, about..." Tigerclaw trailed off, his concentration focused elsewhere.

"Tigerclaw, you can tell me anything that's on your mind. I promise, as deputy of Thunderclan, I will help you in any way possible," I meowed confidently.

Tigerclaw turned his gaze to me and it grew cold and bitter. Suddenly a felt fear pierce my heart. Where had Tigerclaw's sudden anger come from? I cautiously took a step back, knowing that Tigerclaw was dangerous when he was angry.

"Tigerclaw?" I meowed cautiously.

"Deputy of Thunderclan," he sneered, approaching me, "Why do _you_ get to be deputy?"

"Tigerclaw, you know perfectly well that I had no control over that," I meowed, "It was Bluestar's decision. If you don't agree with it, you should discuss it with her."

"I should be- no, I have the _right_ to be deputy," Tigerclaw snarled, "But Bluestar chose you instead. I have earned that title a thousand times over! And what have you done for it? Nothing!"

"I have earned it just as much as you have," I meowed boldly, straightening up, "You have no right to tell me that I haven't earned my place in Thunderclan."

"You stand between me and my destiny Redtail," Tigerclaw meowed in a low voice, "I'm sorry I had to do this." Suddenly he lunged at me, taking my by surprise, and sank his claws into my throat. I gasped as blood began to come up in my throat. Slowly the red liquid leaked out of my mouth, and Tigerclaw stepped back.

"You would have been a great deputy," I choked out, "If only you had used your ambition and strength for good. Bluestar was right not to make you deputy."

"You know nothing!" Tigerclaw snarled, "I will lead Thunderclan to glory! Bluestar is too soft; she will ruin the clan." I shook my head in sadness.

"You will lead Thunderclan into endless war Tigerclaw," I croaked out, my strength ebbing away.

"You will see. From Starclan you will watch as Thunderclan becomes the greatest clan in the forest!" Tigerclaw glowered.

_What a loss for Thunderclan...Tigerclaw would have made a wonderful deputy._

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip off into darkness.


	6. Feathertail

**I do not own warriors**.

I scrambled up next to Stormfur. Finally, we were all safe! But suddenly I heard a familiar wail, and time froze. There was black shadow crouched beneath the swiping paw of the great mountain cat threatening the tribe. But neither moved.

"The silver cat has come! She will kill Sharptooth!"

"The silver cat has come! The silver cat has come! The silver cat has come!"

Voices rushed through my head. A shaft of moonlight hit my fur and it glinted...silver. I realized Stormfur was not the silver cat. I was. Things began to move again, and the mountain cat swiped his paw once more at Crowpaw. "I hear the voices." I murmured. "This is for me to do." Quickly I jumped onto a pointy rock hanging from the ceiling. It dropped beneath my weight, and everything went black.

I cracked open my eyes. Was I dead? Crowpaw was bent over me. "You're alive!" he sighed. I shook my head feebly. "Not for long." I turned my gaze to Stormfur. "Save the clan!" I croaked. "Continue the journey without me!"

"Don't leave me!" Crowpaw wailed.

"I'll always be with you, I promise." I whispered. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Mother, you've come for me..." I thought. Then I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be swept to Starclan.


	7. Bluestar

**I do not own warriors.**

The churning water sucked me further, down..down..down..Goosefeather's prophecy rang in my ears. "Water will destroy you.." I flailed in the water. "No!" I wanted to scream, but water only filled my mouth when I tried. A huge mass of brown fur slammed into me. A dog. It howled pitifully. "Serves him right." I thought. Finally my head reached the surface. A gasped in a ragged breath, but then I was swept under again. "Starclan, take me swiftly!" I prayed. Then a bright orange flash flew into the water. Fireheart! No! He couldn't die saving me! He was the fire that would save the clan! He mustn't die! I watched helplessly as he was swept underneath the water. I had just begun to give up when a firm grip grasped my scruff and I was pulled upward. I looked to see Fireheart holding me, barely managing to keep me up. "Fireheart, save yourself." I croaked feebly. Fireheart couldn't hear me over the rush of the river. Then suddenly, I was upon two other cats, and brought to shore.

I coughed up a mouthful of water. I looked up to see two blurry gray shapes. "My kits." I purred weakly. "Kits?" Stonefur questioned. "I am your mother, and Oakheart was your father." I coughed. "I brought you to Riverclan...but I regret it. I regret keeping this secret from you. Will you forgive me?" I looked up with hopeful eyes. Stonefur hesitated. "Please forgive her!" Fireheart pleaded. I wanted to growl. Their forgiveness meant nothing if it was forced from them! "We forgive you. " Mistyfoot said. Then both of them began licking my fur. "Fireheart, you are the fire that will save the clan." I murmured. Then the licks of my kits slowly grew more faint till I could feel nothing but warm air on my pelt.


	8. Whitestorm

**I do not own warriors.**

Screeching filled the air. I leaped on top of a Bloodclan warrior and bit his throat. I jumped off and he ran madly into the bushes, screeching and howling. I knew I was going to die in this battle. Starclan had told me my time to join them was to come soon. But I would do all I could to help my clan, all the clans, before it was time for me to go. A purring sound filled my ears. "I am proud of you my son." the voice of a she-cat whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and savored my mother's voice.

But suddenly I was knocked into the dust by a powerful Bloodclan warrior. "This will be our territory." the black and white tom hissed. He raised a paw to slash his tooth-studded claws on me.

"Even if you take my life," I choked out. "The clans will win this battle!"

"We have lived among twolegs and their filth too long! This forest will be ours!" The black and white tom slashed my stomach with a flick of his paw. I watched as he stood over me, his eyes shining with triumph. Pain seized me and I could feel my energy draining. Suddenly Bramblepaw, a young apprentice leaped on his back.

"You made a mistake when you harmed Whitestorm." he hissed in the warriors ears. "APPRENTICES, ATTACK!" he howled. Tawnypaw, Ashpaw, Featherpaw and Stormpaw all jumped out from the swarm of fighting cats and landed on top of Bone, sinking their claws in deep. Bone flicked off Stormpaw, but quickly Stormpaw got back up and bit down on his leg again.

"Whitestorm!" Firestar wailed and ran up to me. "Don't die! Please don't die!"

"I'm sorry Firestar but my time has come." I rasped. "Graystripe is the one who is destined to be your deputy. He has been all along." I gave Firestar one last smile, then slipped off into a deep sleep.


	9. Russetfur

**I do not own warriors.**

"I don't need you guarding me like I'm a kit!"

I hissed at Blackstar. I had been battling a brown tabby. I was doing pretty well until he pinned me down. That's when Blackstar came out of nowhere and knocked him off of me. I could take care of myself! I would have finished off that Thunderclan warrior myself if Blackstar hadn't flung him off!

"I'm only trying to protect you!" he growled.

"I don't need protecting! I thought you of all people would know that!" I snapped back.

"I'm just concerned about you." he said.

"Look, I can do this. I'm not a kit anymore." This time my words came out more gently.

Blackstar nodded. "Just...be careful, ok?" he said. I nodded. Then Blackstar turned and raced back into the swarm of cats. I sighed. Why did Blackstar have to be so protective? I liked him, in fact I liked him a lot, but he had to realize I wasn't that helpless. I suddenly had an idea. If I got rid of one of Firestar's lives, I would earn Blackstar's respect, and impress him! Quietly I slunk into some bushes. From there I watched carefully for a flame-orange pelt. I waited for a few minutes. Then a flash of orange appeared. Firestar. I raced out of the bushes and clamped down on his neck. Quickly he threw me off and I landed in the dust. I saw him race back into the battle as the dust cleared. Coward.

I weaved between screeching, wrestling cats, trying to find that cowardly excuse for a leader. He had run away when I had clearly shown him I was ready to fight him to the death. I saw a flash of orange and followed that through the battle. Suddenly the large brown tabby from before landed on me. I hissed and clawed at his belly. He howled and his grip loosened. I bit his leg quickly before disappearing into the battle again. Nobody was stopping me from getting the cat I wanted; Firestar.

I screeched and flew myself at Firestar once again. This time I clamped my jaws on his neck harder, sinking my claws in his fur to stay on top of him. Desperately he tried to shake me off. But he was losing energy, and was slipping clumsily on the wet ground. He couldn't run away this time.

Suddenly there was a horrifying scream. Then a mass of golden fur grabbed onto me and pulled me off Firestar. The cat's teeth sunk deeper and deeper. _He's killing me! _I thought frantically. I let out a scream, louder than anything I've ever yowled before; and then the world went black.


	10. Stonefur

**I do not own warriors.**

"No. I won't do it."

My stomach churned wildly at the thought of what would happen to me, now that I had refused to follow Tigerstar's order. Would he kill me? Drown me? Suffocate me? All the possibilities of ways to die flew through my head, each one worst than the last. I turned my head to Leopardstar. She wouldn't let him kill me, right? For a moment her gaze met mine. It was filled with helplessness and pity. She turned away. I knew exactly what that meant. She wouldn't go against Tigerstar.

I glanced at the two terrified apprentices, Featherpaw and Stormpaw. For a moment I considered taking their lives to save mine._ No. _I thought. _Dying with honor is better than living in shame. _

Tigerstar sighed, as if saying, _Oh that's just too bad. I was hoping for a good slaughter._ "Darkstripe." he said. Darkstripe immediately stood up. "I know just what to do." he hissed and stalked up to me. I growled and fluffed out my fur. I was weak, but I would not give up until every fragment of energy was drained from me. I would die a worthy warrior, and no guilt would be upon my shoulders when I joined Starclan. This was wrong, and I would fight to the death to prove it. Darkstripe lunged toward my throat. Quickly I rolled out of the way and managed a bite on his back leg. Darkstripe turned around and clawed my shoulder. I winced but didn't stop fighting. This went on for a while, until I realized I was winning. Darkstripe lay panting on the ground, his eyes burning with fury. I looked up to see Leopardstar. Her eyes were glowing with pride. However, Tigerstar's were filled with disappointment.

"Really Darkstripe, I thought you could handle a weakened, half-clan warrior." Darkstripe hid his face in shame. _That's right. _I thought. _Hide your shame. Hide your dishonor._

"Blackfoot, finish this half-clanner off."

Blackfoot approached from the crowd. Darkstripe struggled to his feet and ran over to join him. I hissed and lunged toward him, but Blackfoot easily overpowered me and pinned me down. "Goodbye, half-clanner!" Darkstripe hissed in my ear. Darkstripe lifted his claws and slashed open my throat. I closed my eyes. I felt no panic. No desperation. Only...calmness. I had done the right thing, and that was all that mattered. Today, I saved two innocent lives...today, I had become a worthy Riverclan warrior.


	11. Hollyleaf

**I do not own warriors.**

"Hollyleaf, don't leave!"

Leafpool's voice was frantic and filled with fear. "It's too late." Jayfeather sounded like he was going to cry.

"I'm glad I came back to Thunderclan..." I managed to choke out the words. My neck was in horrible pain, and when I breathed I could feel the wound opening. "Leafpool, you were a good mother. I never should have doubted that." I could feel my love for her filling up my heart. I looked in Leafpool's eyes, and I saw the same amount of love in her eyes. It was so much love, for a moment I couldn't even feel my pain. "I'm glad that I got to know and love you more before I joined Starclan..."

"Jayfeather, you have to save Hollyleaf!" Ivypool screeched. "I was being attacked by Hawkfrost, and Hollyleaf jumped in between us to save me! You can't let her die!"

"Ivypool, there is nothing I can do." Jayfeather said solemnly.

"Ivypool, don't worry. I died a warrior. That's all I ever wanted...go, fight for me, fight for Thunderclan!" I rasped. "We cannot lose this battle." Jayfeather looked at me with loving eyes. "I always knew you would come back." he whispered. "I'm proud that you fought so bravely for Thunderclan."

"Know that I love and always will love my littermates and my mother..." I was going. My journey to a new life had begun. For every end there is a beginning. And my beginning started with a love-filled end.


	12. Yellowfang

**I do not own warriors.**

I could see Fireheart's horrified expression as the tree crashed to the ground, separating us. Now with no escape, I began to drag Halftail toward my den. But his weight was too much. "Starclan forgive me for not saving his body." I coughed out. Then I dropped Halftail and stumbled to my den, feeling dizzy and weak.

I took a wheezing breath, then coughed more. The smoke was just too much...Suddenly Fireheart came rushing into the den. "Yellowfang!" He wailed. I purred hoarsely as he approached me. "Oh Yellowfang, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you!" He howled in agony.

"F-fireheart..." I coughed out.

"Ssh, save your energy." He soothed.

"No, I have to tell you this." I said. Fireheart was silent with respect. "I...I killed Brokentail. I gave him deathberries. I have finally reached the end of my punishment. I wish you were my son Fireheart...Brokentail was never real kin."

"I will always be your son." Fireheart purred, tears gathering in his eyes. "I will always be your son in your heart."

"I'm not afraid of death." I coughed. "If Starclan chooses to punish me for giving birth to Brokentail, so be it. I will face my fate with bravery. I only regret that I will never see the great things you do after my death."

"No!" Fireheart wailed. "You're not going to die!"

I smiled at him weakly. "I'll always watch over you from Starclan Fireheart...and maybe, one day, we will meet again." Fireheart's face was full of utter despair. Slowly I closed my eyes, wishing only that I could look at Fireheart and truly say, "That is my son."

"You will always be his mother." I soft voice purred. "There is more to a mother than simply giving birth to a kit." I found peace in this soothing voice, and I let it carry me through the clouds, and into Starclan, where I knew I would be welcomed.


	13. Spottedleaf

**I do not own warriors.**

I stood in the medicine den, watching the battle rage outside. Suddenly a noticed a large brown tom climbing out of the nursery with Brackenkit, Cinderkit, Brightkit and Thornkit. The kits were struggling helplessly in his jaws. I screeched a battle cry and charged toward him. The brown tom saw me and flattened his ears, letting out a growl from his throat. I stepped in front of the camp entrance, hissing at him furiously.

"Let the kits go Clawface." I growled, glaring at him.

He dropped the kits in front of him and said, "Try and stop me."

I screeched and flung myself at him, energy pulsing through my veins. These kits were the clans most precious members; I would fight to the death to save them. I landed on Clawface's back and bit into his shoulder.

"Stupid she-cat!" Clawface hissed, throwing me off his back. "You think that _you_, a medicine cat, can stop the most powerful shadowclan warrior?"

"I can try!" I growled, getting back up and slashing his cheek. Clawface gave out a cackle and said,

"Is that the best you can do? You'll have to do better to stop me!"

Clawface jumped on me, pinning me to the ground. I used my back paws to claw his stomach. Quickly, he let go, screeching with fury. I was about to get up when he jumped at me again, this time pinning me down so my back legs couldn't reach his stomach. "You are unwise to mess with me." Clawface said. "I have no mercy; nobody remains alive after a battle with me."

"Then you are unworthy of your warrior name!" I choked out. "Stealing kits; only the weak-hearted do such things."

Clawface's eyes grew dark with anger. He quickly delivered a killing bite to my neck.

"Goodbye, Spottedleaf." he hissed in my ear. My heart hammered in panic. Clawface grabbed the kits and raced out of camp. I struggled to my feet, trying to go after him. The kits couldn't be stolen! Brokenstar would kill them. I took a few steps, then collapsed. I could feel the energy draining out of me. Suddenly I saw Firepaw's orange pelt in the mass of cats. My eyes locked onto his pelt. I couldn't die...there was so much left for me here on earth. I had to save the kits; I had to watch Firepaw become a warrior. There was no cat like him; he was witty, kind and brave. I knew that it was against the warrior code, but in my heart I loved Firepaw. Maybe someday we could work together to change the code...to change the law so we could be together. But my wound was slowly devouring my energy. As I realized I was reaching my last seconds, Firepaw's eyes locked with mine. They were filled with shock and horror. I gazed at his green eyes one last time, then all went black.


	14. Mosskit

**Sorry this one got a little long, but that's ok, it's not too long...I try to keep my chapter's short. :) Enjoy!**

**I do not own warriors.**

"Just one more hole...just go one more hole and we can stop."

My mother, Bluefur, was taking us on an adventure. But I wasn't too sure I wanted to be out anymore. It was getting cold and the snow just kept falling harder.

"Mom, I don't like this game. Can't we go home?" I asked.

"No." I could see the pain in my mother's face. "No, we must finish the game."

I could tell that this was not a game anymore. Mom would never force us to finish a game. She must be taking us somewhere important. Mom would never make us suffer from cold just to finish a game. So I trudged on. I had to finish this journey...for Mom.

"Ok, we'll take a break now."

The moment Mom finished saying this, I collapsed. I was still cold, but at least in this hole the wind couldn't get at me. I could feel my body urging me to go the sleep...but this urging felt stronger and different than any other urge I'd ever had. "Love you mommy..." I murmured as I gave myself in to slumber. "I love you too Mosskit." Mom licked me gently before I closed my eyes.

I woke up to see a white she-cat above me. I was much warmer now and I felt better. "Oh, hello." I said. Then I noticed her sad expression. "Why are you sad ma'am?" She gently nuzzled me and turned me around. I saw my Mom shaking...me?...frantically. "Wake up Mosskit!" she cried. "Wake up!"

"Mommy! I'm here!" I said.

My mom looked up with her eyes filled with tears. "Snowfur, please don't take her away from me!" Mommy said. The white she-cat shook her head sadly. "It is her time Bluefur. She will be cared for in Starclan." "Don't take away my daughter!" Mommy said frantically.

I ran up to my mother, realizing that I was going away from my mommy. I buried my face in her fur. "It's ok Mommy. I'll see you again in Starclan. And Snowfur can take care of me." I gave Mom one last nuzzle, then ran to Snowfur. "Come Mosskit, I'll show you the hunting grounds of Starclan."

"Are there mice there?" I asked.

Snowfur purred. "Lots of mice. And it's always new-leaf."

"Really?" I asked. "That sounds great!"

Snowfur purred and led me through the sky. I looked at Mommy one last time. "Goodbye." I whispered. Then I followed Snowfur to the realm of Starclan.


	15. Swiftpaw

**I do not own warriors.**

I slunk through the forest, my head filled with angry thoughts. Bluestar was a stupid leader. Just because we weren't related to Fireheart, who apparently was the only cat in Thunderclan that she trusted, we couldn't become apprentices! Well, me and Brightpaw would show her. We would find out what was living in the Snakerocks, and then Bluestar would have to make us apprentices.

"Swiftpaw, look!" Brightpaw said. I looked ahead and saw a large dark shape disappear into the Snakerocks.

"Let's check it out." I whispered eagerly, and started to go down into the clearing.

"Wait!" Brightpaw hissed, and she grabbed my tail. "We don't know what that was. It's dangerous down there Swiftpaw...I can sense it."

I rolled my eyes and went down into the clearing. Things seemed a bit too quiet. Not even the birds were singing. I tasted the air. Suddenly a horrible stench hit my scent glands. A huge shape emerged from the cave. I knew what it was immediately.

_It was a dog._

A huge dog with flaming eyes and enormous teeth. A dog that is made to kill. I shot towards the nearest tree. The dog gave out a howl that made my skin crawl. Then there was a chorus of howls that followed it. I shuddered as I came to the realization that there wasn't one dog.

There was a whole pack.

"Pack pack!" they growled. "Kill kill!" I scrambled up the tree, but the dogs grabbed my legs and pulled me back down. I saw Brightpaw desperately trying to stop the dogs from getting to me, biting into their tails and pulling.

"Brightpaw, run!" I said. "I'll hold off the dogs!"

"No, I'm not deserting you!" Brightpaw yowled. "You'll die!"

"GO!" I screeched, then turned on one of the dogs, slashing it's face. I was the one who dragged Brightpaw into this...if anyone was to die, it should be me. I clawed furiously, using every scrap of energy I had,but the dogs were stronger. But if I could hold them off long enough, at least Brightpaw could escape.

Suddenly one of the dogs bit into my neck. I gasped, then fell onto the ground. The dogs gave out howls of triumph, then left me laying there in the clearing. I looked over to see Brightpaw lying on the ground. One side of her face was horribly torn, but I could still see her breathing. She was still alive. I heard the howls of my clanmates in the distance. They would come and help Brightpaw...that was all that mattered. It was too late for me. I sighed with relief, then closed my eyes and let myself slip into the hunting grounds of Starclan.

**AN: It got kinda long...but whatever. :) Keep reading and writing everyone!**


	16. Tallstar

**I do not own warriors.**

I gasped, wheezing for breath as my body shut down. Onewhisker pressed against me, trying his best to comfort me. Barkface was frantically trying to heal me with his herbs. But I was dying. At least I would die knowing that my clan was safe...

I jolted as I realized who would be leader next: Mudclaw. I felt my head twirling as horrible fantasies came into my mind. Mudclaw had always been aggressive, but just how far would he go to get what he wanted? Would he become another Tigerstar?

My commen sense told me I was being ridicoulous. Mudclaw had been a loyal deputy for many many moons and had proved his worth many times over. But fear still clawed at my heart. He had never been friendly with other clans. What if he jumped into war every chance he got? My clan would be ruined!The more I thought about it, the more realistic it seemed to get. I started to panic. Windclan would die under Mudclaw's rule! _I must protect Windclan from him! He shall not become leader!_

But who was worthy enough to become leader? I looked at the cat beside me_. Could Onewhisker become leader? Yes...I think he could be just what my clan needs. _He was kind and friendly. He would never start war. After all, he had friends in Thunderclan, so why would he? Yes, Onewhisker would lead my clan to a time of great peace.

"Barkface...fetch Firestar...and Brambleclaw." I choked out.

"Of course Tallstar." Barkface said, then hurried out of the den. Soon the two toms entered.

"Tallstar..." Firestar whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's too late for me now Firestar." I wheezed. "But I wanted you to come here so I could thank you. You have helped me greatly on this journey. If it weren't for you, I would have died sooner. Ah, I remember the battle with Tigerclan." I purred. "We were glorius that day. Thank you for helping me, and my clan, so much."

"No thanks are necessary Tallstar. I would have done it for any cat." Firestar said.

"And Brambleclaw...you would make a great deputy. Maybe someday Firestar will consider letting you be deputy when he finally lets Graystripe go." I wheezed. Brambleclaw sat up a little taller and smiled. I could see shock and disbelief on Firestar's face.

"Onewhisker." I meowed. "You have stayed by my side during my last hours. I thank you for that. Now I have come to a decision. With two cats to witness and confirm this event, I now proclaim from this day forward you will be deputy instead of Mudclaw. Starclan bless you."

"Me? But I don't know the first thing about being leader!" Onewhisker stuttered.

"You will have help." I wheezed. Then I closed my eyes. It was time. I slowly let the world fade into blackness. I relaxed, realizing that I was entering Starclan.

_"Tallstar!"_ I opened my eyes to see Heatherstar, the leader of Windclan when I was a kit, standing before me. "You fool Tallstar!" she hissed. "How could you change deputies?! Now Mudclaw will be out for revenge, and the clan will be divided."

"I did what I thought was best for my clan." I said. "And now I cannot change that." I said. Heatherstar gave out a frustrated hissed and stalked off.

_I did do the right thing...didn't I?_

**Ugg...this got long. Who should I do next? Go to my userpage to vote! **


	17. Ferncloud

**I do not own warriors.**

I padded into the nursery, feeling tired but satisfied. _We won._ I thought. _We actually won._ I kneaded the ground with my claws, feeling happy. Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit tumbled happily up to me, squealing with delight.

Suddenly a large figure blocked out the light in the entrance. There was a low chuckle as the figure entered the den. His crooked tail flicked from side to side, and he grinned, showing sharp, white teeth.

"Brokenstar!" I hissed, fluffing up my fur. "The Dark Forest has lost! Go back with your other traitors and leave us alone!"

"I will leave when I want to." Brokenstar growled. "And before I leave, there's something that I would like to do!"

Brokenstar lunged towards me, hissing and spitting. Amberkit screamed in terror as the huge tom flung himself around the den, destroying the nests and getting brambles caught in his pelt. I dodged his attacks and hissed at him, clawing his face. He yowled in pain and swatted at me, landing quite a few blows on my pelt.

Suddenly he turned towards the kits. Growling with pleasure, his shadow loomed over them. The three kits huddled together in the corner of the nursery, their eyes huge with fear. I hissed and stood in front of them.

"You will have to kill me before you can get to these kits!" I hissed. Even though my body was covered in wounds I felt like I had the strength of a lion and the ferocity of a badger.

"Fine. Have it your way." Brokenstar lunged towards me and aimed for my neck. I tried to duck but I was too late. I felt his teeth meet my throat and I gasped in pain. He threw me into one of the nests and stalked out of the den, a satisfied look on his face.

I looked around the den one last time. Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit were catiously approaching me. They were still shook up from Brokenstar's attack.

"Why is Ferncloud going to sleep?" Amberkit whimpered.

"Don't worry. Dustpelt will come and wake her up." Snowkit said.

I sighed in relief. The kits were safe...that was all that mattered. I closed my eyes and felt myself slip away from the living. I would miss my clanmates, but when their time came they would join me in Starclan. I had had a long, good life.

It was time to head home.


End file.
